My Everything
by ProtegoMaximaMyHeart
Summary: Keely plays matchmaker for Seth and Tia during the holiday season.


**A/N: I FOUND THIS WRITTEN IN A DRAWER! Back when I wrote fanfiction like crazy in middle school, this was one of them. So, I'm going to share this all with you in its original form, errors and all in order to illustrate my writing back in the day, minus the lyrics. That shit wwould take forever to type out. Cut me some slack, I wrote this in 7th grade!**

Disclaimer: I don't own POTF! Drat! OR Fefe Dobson's song "Everything" or Gavin DeGraw's song "More Than Anyone"

As Tia walked through the Pickford mall on Christmas Eve, not many things were racing through her mind. Boys, clothes, boys, accessories and, well boys. What do you expect from her? She's like a frog in a pond of explosive lily pads. Jumping from one guy to the next, always crushing their spirits. However, there was one guy who seemed to have a small place in her heart. He could stand all her talk about fashion and such, and not get pissed off. And that was Seth Wosmer. Sure, he loved math, like your average geek, but he was cute in an innocent way, with his adorably goofy puppy dog eyes and shaggy brown hair.

There were times in her heart where she had "feelings" for this lovable geek, but she denied it. After all, she was the most popular girl H.G. Wells Jr. /Sr. High School, for Pete's sake! She was deep in thought until a screeching voice brought her back to reality.

"TIA! LOOK OUT!" Her friend, Keely Teslow, yelled.

"HUH?"

She slipped on the wet floor, landing hard on her back. Little did she know, there another surprise waiting for her…

* * *

><p>Phil Diffy and Seth Wosmer were chatting as they were along, discussing, of course, algebraic equations. But surprisingly, Seth wasn't actually paying attention. His thoughts were having trouble of focusing on both math and his friendcrush Tia. Everyone called her selfish and a heartbreaker, but he, Phil, and Keely saw the side that no one else saw. She'd walk to the ends of the earth for them. Why? Because she is a really caring person. That's only 1 out of 1000 reasons why he loved her. How he longed to hold her in his arms. And confess how he felt. Then, he got a slap of reality.

"SETH, STOP!" Phil yelled.

"Huh—"

Tia was lying there and proceeded to get up. Unfortunately, Seth collided into her, pinning her to the ground. Then, she looked up, prepared to yell at him for being a klutzy nitwit, and got lost in his puppy-dog eyes. Seth felt his heart stop, and time seemed to grind to a halt for both for both of them. As if on impulse, he lowered his head, and just when their noses were brushing, Tia finally got the message, smiling. Seth tilted his head, Tia in the opposite direction, and they both closed their eyes. Their lips weren't even touching, and Phil and Keely were looking at each other, eyes as wide as saucers, jaws dropped. They would've hated to interrupt this cute little moment, but it was kind of an emergency. They were in the middle of a mall, for Pete's sake. But luckily, they were in one of the not-so-mainstream stores, so no one was watching. Keely put three fingers up, and leaned over the uh, blossoming couple. Phil furrowed his eyebrows and grinned.

3…they tiptoed to either side of them.

2…leaned to their ears.

1…opened their mouths…

"Hey guys! No PDA in the mall!" They said at the same time. Seth snapped up straight like a nutcracker, while Tia straightened out her hair, flushed.

"Tia, let's go check out the sale at Victoria's Secret!" Keely said.

"Let's!" she replied.

"Can we come?" The guys said enthusiastically.

"NO!"

* * *

><p>They were looking at the perfume when Keely finally let it out. <em>I hope she doesn't freak.<em>

"Hey Tia?"

"Hmmm?"

"Um, I was just wondering. When Seth tried to kiss you in that store, were you trying to kiss him back?"

Tia froze like a deer in the headlights. If she told her the truth, she'd be sooo dead. So she did what she thought would give her a break.

"No! We're just friends!" She babbled, flapping her arms. Keely gave her 'the look'. This 'look' always gets people to tell the truth.

"Okay, yeah. Maybe I did try to kiss him…"

"Why?"

"I dunno. Maybe I like him as more than a friend…"

Keely didn't catch that last part, but her expression changed from annoyed to REALLY giddy.

"AHA AHA AHA! I KNEW IT! YOU DO mphf mpht!" Keely squealed, when Tia slapped her hand over her mouth, muffling the last part.

"Shhhh! There may be someone from school may here you, Keely!" She cried.

"Oh, sorry! I've just been so been waiting for you to say like Seth!" She said, sighing.

"Huh?" Tis said.

"Oh Tia! Isn't it obvious? You're so oblivious to the fact that Seth is doing whatever he can to get you to like him."

"Really?" Tia inquired.

"Yeah. You should hear what he says in Algebra when you're not there. 'Tia's so pretty and nice and graceful, and poised and blah blah blah…'" Keely replied.

"Wow. That's so sweet."

"Yeah…" sighed Keely.

"Anyways, I'm hosting a Christmas party at my house, tomorrow night. You oughta come."

"Sure!" Tia replied.

Phil and Seth were at American Eagle, looking at sweaters. He glanced over at Seth, who had a goofy look in his brown eyes. Phil knew that look meant one thing: Tia. Temptation boiling over, he just blurted it out as one long thing.

"SethwhydyoutrytokissTia?" Phil said, clapping his hand over his mouth.

"Hmmm? Oh I dunno. I guess it just happened." Seth replied nonchalantly.

"It just happened? How could it just happen?"

"Well Phil, here's how it goes. When you're in love with someone and I mean really deeply in love, you can act a little kooky." He sighed.

"Hmmm…"

"Yeah…"

"Anyways Seth, Keels is hosting a Christmas party tomorrow at her place. Wanna come?"

"Why not?"

* * *

><p>Phil and Keely were putting up the decorations for the party. Keel was getting really frustrated because it didn't even match. Seeing his best friend in misery, he pulled out from his jean pocket, one of his futuristic gadgets: The Wizard.<p>

This baby could do everything! It could turn you into another person, translate what your dog says, changes your outfit. So when Keely saw this little doo-dad, she let out a cry of joy and flung her arms around him. Phil felt his heart beat faster until he couldn't breathe.

"Thank you thank you thank you, Phil!" She squealed. She breathed in the scent of, well Phil. It was a cologne that she couldn't describe. It was intoxicating, sensual, yet warm and friendly at the same time.

"Keel? You alright? Helloooo?"

"Hmmm?"

Phil chuckled. He found it quite amusing how Keely always seemed to blank out. All the more reasons why he loved her.

Keely sill found herself in his arms, when, to Phil's disappointment, she let go. They suddenly found socks to oh-so-fascinating. It was so quiet, you could hear the rat scuttle in the wall.

"So um, I guess we should keep going with the décor," Keely muttered.

"Yeah, I mean, the guests oughta start arriving." Phil replied.

Little did he know, Keely had more surprises for Seth and Tia than he had bargained for.

* * *

><p>Tia and Seth were talking to the party, an awkward silence between them. They did glance at each other now and then. Seth was appaled on how party she looked. She wore a sparkly asymmetrical tunic, vintage wash jeans, matching gold pumps and a white cardigan to top it all off.<p>

She was pretty impressed on how Seth looked too. He sported a striped button-down shirt, a sweater vest, deconstructed jeans to tone it down, black Converse low-tops, and a denim jacket to top to complete the look.

"Umm, Tia?" Seth inquired, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"I, er, uh, never mind." _Man, why can't I say it?_

_ I wonder what's up with Seth tonight?_

* * *

><p>The duo just walked into through the door of Keely's house when they heard hooting and hollering. Confused, they rushed to the source of the sound.<p>

Apparently, to their and Phil's surprise, Keely had managed to book Fefe Dobson for the party. And she knew just the song to get Tia to 'fess up.

Ayo ladadayo  
>Ayo ladadayo ladeeda<br>Sometimes I give in to sadness  
>Sometimes I don't<br>Doo doo doo doo  
>At times I'm part of the madness<br>Sometimes I won't  
>Give in to you<br>You see in a way  
>I have been drifting down a river<br>To nowhere  
>And you've given me nothing<p>

But if you're ready to be my everything  
>If you're ready to see it through this time<br>And if you're ready for love then  
>This I will bring<br>But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
>Ladeeda ayo<br>ladadayo ladeeda

At times I feel myself smiling  
>At times I'm not<br>Doo doo doo doo  
>Yeah yay<br>What's with the guilt that you styling baby  
>Talk don't look good on you<br>You see in a way  
>I have been looking for a reason to go there<br>And you're leading me nowhere

And if you're ready to be my everything  
>If you're ready to see it through this time<br>And if you're ready for love then  
>This I will bring<br>But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
>Ladeeda ayo<br>ladadayo ladeeda

Are you waiting for a special occasion?  
>To give me your heart?<br>Cause I need a little confirmation  
>To make a real start<br>Don't wait till it's too late  
>Are you ready to show me?<br>Are you ready to love me?

You see in a way  
>I have been drifting down a river<br>To nowhere  
>And you're giving me nothing<p>

And if you're ready to be my everything  
>If you're ready to see it through this time<br>And if you're ready for love then  
>This I will bring<br>But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time

And if you're ready to be  
>Ready to be my everything<br>And if you're ready to see it through this time  
>If you're ready for love then baby<br>This I will bring  
>But I'm not gonna wait forever this time<br>ladayo ladadayo ladeeda

The crowd flipped out after she finished singing. Seth and Tia looked at each other, than turned away, both a lovely shade of scarlet. Just when the situation wasn't any more complicated, Keely pushed it to the extreme. She also booked Gavin DeGraw to help push Seth to fess up.

You need a friend  
>I'll be around<br>Don't let this end  
>Before I see you again<br>What can I say to convince you  
>To change your mind for me?<br>I'm going to love you more than anyone  
>I'm going to hold you closer than before<br>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
>I'll be there for you anytime<br>I'm going to love you more than anyone  
>Look in my eyes, what do you see?<br>Not just the color  
>Look inside of me<p>

Tell me all you need and I will try  
>I will try<br>I'm going to love you more than anyone  
>I'm going to hold you closer than before<br>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
>I'll be free for you anytime<br>I'm going to love you more than anyone  
>Free for you, whenever you need<br>We'll be free together, baby  
>Free together, baby<p>

I'm going to love you more than anyone  
>I'm going to hold you closer than before<br>And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
>I'll be free for you anytime<br>I'm going to love you more than anyone  
>I'm going to love you more than anyone<p>

Unable to take the tension, Tia ran off into Keely's backyard to clear her hear. Worried, Seth followed her, hoping that this time, he'd actually tell her. No more running away from the fact that these feelings were out of control.

* * *

><p>Tia was sitting on a bench, in the snow, contemplating the situation. She knew that Seth knew how she felt. There was a war going on in her head: One half telling her to tell Seth how she felt; the other telling her to deny that feeling with every fiber of her being for fear of social rejection. But, she was going to find out which side won sooner than she expected.<p>

"Tia, you alright?"

She looked up to see Seth, with a worried look on his face. She got up from her spot oin the bench, and looked him straight in the eye. She always knew that his eyes were deep, but never this deep. As she looked into those big brown eyes, she could see the emotions buried beneath them: Confusion. Happiness. Lust. Wait, lust? _That isn't like Seth I know. Unless…he does feel about me._

"Seth, I have something to tell you." She took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes, Seth—"

She didn't finish because Seth cut her off with a kiss. One full of passion, as if all the lust and undenying love poured out of his heart, into that kiss.

Tia wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her slender fingers roam through his curly hair. Seth's arms found their way around her waist, pulling her closer, their hips touching. Just this spread more fire through their bodies, wanting them to be closer. He moved from her soft lips to her smooth neck, making her shiver in pleasure. When he moved back up up, Tia caught him off guard by sucking on the tip of his tongue, making him shake. They broke apart, gazing into each other's eyes, love shining through.

"Seth."

"Hmmm?"

"I, um, well, I…I love you."

His heart did a triple back flip. And he knew that he couldn't ask for a better time to tell her.

"Tia, I love you too."

She started to cry tears of joy, happy that Seth loved her back. Naturally, he kissed her tears away, under the moonlight. After that, they were together for every waking moment, until they moved onto heaven. And you guessed it, they were together forever…literally.


End file.
